diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Das Siegel
Allgemeine Informationen Die Gilde Das Siegel wurde von Ratschok, dem Orkjäger in einer Zeit gegründet, da die Uneinsichtigkeit vieler und die Vorbehalte gegenüber manchen Rassen, vor allem gegen die Verlassenen und Blutelfen, die Horde zu entzweien drohten. Das Siegel versteht sich als eine Alternative oder Gegenbewegung zu Gilden, die innerhalb der Horde eine Isolationspolitik anstreben bzw. eine künstliche Unterscheidung in eine alte Horde und eine neue Horde wünschen. Geschichte Wie alles begann... Grolthok Weißfeder, Archivar des Siegels, rekonstruierte den Ursprung des Bundes aus den miserabel behandelten und nahezu unleserlichen Gründungsdokumenten, sowie einigen mündlichen Berichten: Den wichtigsten Impuls zur Gründung lieferte offenbar einer der Anführer der alten Ork-Clans, Shadrak Schattenspalter. Wie es schien, gehörte Shadrak zu denen der Horde, die Thralls Befehle in Zweifel zogen und sich gegen jene Rassen aussprachen, die seiner Meinung nach nicht zur Horde gehören sollten. Seine Ablehnung und sein Mistrauen galt den Verlassenen, vor allem aber den Blutelfen. Shadrak hatte viele Anhänger. Nicht nur sein eigener Clan wetterte gegen die Elfen. Auch andere, vor allem die alten Clans der Orks, wiegelte er gegen die neuen Verbündeten auf. Auf offener Straße, mitten in Orgrimmar und vor Thralls Augen, hatte Shadrak seine Hassreden geschwungen. Er provozierte die Elfen, die hier seine Wege kreuzten auf jede erdenkliche Weise, vermied allerdings stets den offenen Kampf. Einer der wenigen, die solche Hassparolen leid waren, die treu hinter Thrall und seinen Entscheidungen standen, war Ratschok, der Orkjäger. Ratschok ging offen auf die Elfen zu, die in seine Hauptstadt strömten, und befreundete sich sogar mit ihnen. Er grämte sich über das Verhalten seiner Landsleute und ärgerte sich maßlos über ihre Untreue zu Thrall. Der Ork war alt geworden. Hatte schon so viele Schlachten geschlagen und wollte nun, im Kampf gestärkt durch die wilden Tiere, die er ausgebildet hatte, seine Tage in ruhiger Jagd verbringen. Doch nun kochte sein Blut wieder voller Wut! Die Horde sollte nicht länger im Inneren geschwächt werden, durch diese Dummheit! Zusammenhalt war das Gebot der Stunde, denn es herrschte Krieg! Und so gründete Ratschok, der Orkjäger, noch einmal einen neuen Bund. Was aus den Bündnissen geworden war, die er in jüngeren Tagen angeführt hatte, weiß heute niemand mehr zu sagen. Doch all seine Kraft, seine Erfahrung und sein Wille die Horde zu einen, flossen in seine Bemühungen eine Gemeinschaft zu formen, die von nun an für den Zusammenhalt kämpfen sollte. Geschlossen gegen die Geißel und gegen alle Feinde der Horde. Chronik der Bundmeister ;Ratschok, der Orkjäger, Gründer und erster Bundmeister des Siegels :Ratschok, der Orkjäger, Gründer und erster Bundmeister des Siegels :Ratschok war damals schon alt gewesen. Und doch voller Energie und Tatendrang. Heiß war sein Blut, vor Wut über die Uneinigkeit und Missgunst, die unter den Völkern der Horde herrschte. Seine Kraft sollte in die Gemeinschaft fließen und sich auf das Schicksal vieler auswirken. ;Hegel Nebelhuf, zweiter Bundmeister des Siegels :Hegel Nebelhuf, zweiter Bundmeister des Siegels :Als immer hungriger und etwas tumber Tauren schloss sich Hegel Nebelhuf einst dem Siegel an. Sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einem mächtigen Krieger entwickelnd, begann sich auch Hegels Verstand zu wandeln. Zunächst mit der Sorge um die Nahrungsvorräte des Siegels betraut, stieg er bald zum Kriegsmeister auf. Als Ratschok, der Orkjäger sich endlich zur Ruhe setzte, war Hegel längst hochangesehenes und unverzichtbares Ratsmitglied des Siegels und trat so die Nachfolge des Bundmeisters an. ;Suri Tharyl, dritte Bundmeisterin des Siegels :Suri Tharyl, dritte Bundmeisterin des Siegels :Seit Gründungszeit hochangesehene Diplomatin des Siegels und erfahrenes Mitglied im Rat. Als Hegel das Familienglück winkte, zog er sich vom Kriegshandwerk zurück, um voll und ganz für Frau und Kinder da zu sein. So übergab er seiner engsten Vertrauten, Suri Tharyl, welche sich seit den ersten Tagen des Siegels stets mit voller Kraft für die Gemeinschaft eingesetzt hatte, die Leitung der Gilde. Nicht lange im Amt gab sie das Zepter aus persönlichen Gründen an Fhyr weiter. ;Fhyr, vierte Bundmeisterin des Siegels :Fhyr, vierte Bundmeisterin des Siegels :Seit Hegels Führung verdientes Mitglied des Rates und engste Vertraute von Suri Tharyl, übernahm Fhyr die Leitung der Gemeinschaft in einer Zeit, da dem Siegel der Stillstand drohte. Alte Ziele, längst erreicht, wichen neuen Aufgaben. Gemeinsam mit ihrer rechten Hand, Aico Drachenjäger, entwickelte sie die Struktur der Gemeinschaft, wie sie heute besteht. ;Aico Drachenjäger, fünfte und heutige Bundmeisterin des Siegels :Aico Drachenjäger, fünfte und heutige Bundmeisterin des Siegels :Noch bevor Ratschok das Siegel gründete, bestand eine Freundschaft zwischen ihm und der Jägerin. Als enge Verbündete begleitete sie das Siegel lange Jahre, bis sie schließlich die Angelegenheiten des Hauses Drachenjäger an Arcaya Silberwind übertrug und sich der Gemeinschaft offiziell anschloss, um ihr Leben dem Siegel zu weihen. Als Rechte Hand von Fhyr Schattenklinge leitete sie den Bau der neuen Gildenhallen und übernahm die Führung pflichtgetreu, als Fhyr ihren Posten abgab, um sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Profession zuzuwenden. Die Hallen des Siegels Versammlungshalle right|Die Hallen des Siegels Ort der Versammlung, der Kommunikation und Information, des gemütlichen Beisammenseins, des Heimkehrens... Die Hallen des Siegels sind Heimstatt und Mittelpunkt der Gemeinschaft. Gleich hinter dem großen Tor öffnet sich dem Besucher die Versammlungshalle. Ein großer runder Tisch beherrscht den Raum. Hier sitzen die Mitglieder des Siegels versammelt, wenn es Entscheidungen zu treffen gilt, wenn Expeditionen organisiert, Schlachten geplant oder Prüfungen für neue Mitglieder erarbeitet werden. An der Stirnseite der Halle, dem Eingangstor direkt gegenüber, führen einige Stufen zu einem erhöht stehenden Rednerpult aus Stein. Hier verkündet die Bundmeisterin wichtige Neuigkeiten, aber auch jedes andere Mitglied der Gemeinschaft kann von dort aus zum Siegel sprechen, wenn es gilt, Wichtiges zu verkünden. Von hier aus rief Solanar Schattenfeuer zum Krieg gegen den Lichkönig auf! Und das Siegel folgte. Das schwarze Brett Befindet sich im Eingangsbereich der Versammlungshalle. Hier hängt eine Liste über die beruflichen Fähigkeiten der Siegelträger aus. Sie gibt Aufschluss, an wen man sich mit Fertigungsaufträgen aller Art oder Fragen rund um das Sammeln und Verwerten von Rohstoffen wenden kann. Hilfegesuche und Angebote über Spezialeinsätze finden sich hier, genauso wie Angebote und Nachfragen rund um diverse Handelswaren. Außerdem hängt hier auch stets die neueste Ausgabe des Gobboblitzreports aus. Zimmer des Herolds Dieses Zimmer ist mit allem ausgestattet, was der Herold des Siegels für seine Arbeit benötigt. Der Kamin jedoch ist kalt. Derzeit ist die Stelle des Herolds frei. Büro des Zeugwarts left|[[Xeladriel Shanu'mara]] thumb|Büro des Zeugwarts Zeugwartgehilfin Xeladriel Shanu'mara war zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort. Denn kurz bevor Ilarion, bis dato gelobter Zeugwart des Siegels, seinen Posten nieder legte, bewarb sie sich als Gehilfin bei ihm. Nun kümmert sie sich sorgsam und fleißig um die Vorräte des Siegels und es ist bald an der Zeit, sie offiziell zum Zeugwart zu erheben. Bibliothek & Archiv right|Schreibtisch im Archiv mit schlafender Schreiberin left|Bibliothek Die Bibliothek, Herrschaftsgebiet von Grolthok Weißfeder, dem Archivar des Siegels. Umfangreiches Archiv und Sammlung zahlreicher Schriften vergangener und aktueller Ereignisse. Viele Mitschriften, Tagebücher, Briefe und Dokumente der Siegelträger lagern hier. Das angrenzende Schreibzimmer ist derzeit fast ständiger Aufenthaltsort von Aico Drachenjäger. Ein prasselndes Feuer und eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe laden im Kaminzimmer der Bibliothek zu feierabendlichen Gesprächen ein. Angrenzend finden sich eine Reihe von Türen, die zu den privaten Räumlichkeiten der Siegelträger führen. Hier kann man an die Türen klopfen, Nachrichten hinterlassen, oder ein paar Kekse vorbeibringen. Übungsplatz left|Übungsplatz Hinter den Gildenhallen befindet sich der hauseigene Übungsplatz. Er ist nicht nur Schauplatz von Trainingseinheiten und Übungskämpfen, sondern vor allem auch Ort der Auseinandersetzung mit allen theoretischen Fragen zur Kampfstrategie im Schlachtzug, in kleineren Gruppen und auch im Einzelkampf. Hier findet man nicht selten die Meister der Klassen, die sich geduldig allen Fragen der jüngeren Kämpfer stellen. Derzeit sind noch einige Posten in diesem Bereich frei. Das Siegel nimmt Bewerbungen der Siegelträger wohlwollend entgegen. Auch neue Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft haben diese Möglichkeit, sobald deren Anwärterprüfung bestanden ist. Meister der Klassen: Bild:W_gernod.gif|Oberster der Druiden Gernod Bild:W_fhyr.gif|Aufklärung & Sicherheit Fhyr Schattenklinge Werkstätten Gelehrtenzimmer left|[[Velandiel Seuchenwind]] thumb|Gelehrtenzimmer Meister der Gelehrten Velandiel Seuchenwind legte seine Prüfung im Rathaus zu Brill unter den aufmerksamen Augen vieler Siegelträger und einiger Gäste ab. Sinora Sonnenfalke und die Ihren wohnten dem Vortrag bei und ließen sich den einen oder anderen Kommentar nicht nehmen. Trotz seiner spürbaren Aufregung zeigte Velandiel seine Künste in der Stärkungsrollenschreiberei und führte einige seiner gelungenen Arbeiten für die Bibliothek des Siegels als Referenz mit an. Als Meister des geschriebenen Wortes dienen ihm nunmehr die Schreibzimmer der Siegelhallen als Arbeitsplatz und Wirkungsstätte. Apotheke left|[[Imdhrel ]] thumb|Apotheke Meister der Tränke Imdhrel führte die Herstellung eines Trankes vor, der es dem Anwender erlaubt, für kurze Zeit den Körper zu verlassen und den Geist auf eine Reise zu schicken. Aico Drachenjäger stellte sich zur Verfügung, das Elixier zu testen und war von der Wirkung fasziniert. Es war ihr möglich, ihren Astralkörper aktiv zu lenken und sich auf die Suche zu begeben. Eine sinnvolle Anwendung hierfür fände sich beispielsweise bei der gefahrlosen Aufklärung in Feindgebieten. Der schlafende Körper sollte sich allerdings während dieser Zeit an einem sicheren Ort befinden, bzw. gut bewacht werden. Nebenwirkungen traten bisher keine auf. Maßschneiderei left|[[Bilè A' Metrin]] thumb|Maßschneiderei Maßschneider Bilè a' Metrin führte zur Meisterprüfung ein etwas missglücktes, jedoch recht bemerkenswertes Kunststück vor. Er stellte eine Tasche her, deren Inneres weit größer ist, als es vom Äußeren her den Anschein nahm. Die eingewobenen Netherpartikel bewirkten jedoch nicht nur ein erstaunliches Fassungsvermögen, sondern stellten auch eine bisher ungeklärte Verbindung zu fremden Taschen her. Eine Arbeit also, die seine meisterlichen Fähigkeiten bezeugen, bis zur Klärung der Wirkungsweise aber nicht wiederholt werden sollte. Nichts desto trotz trägt Bilè als Meister der Schneider in der Nähwerkstatt und Gerberei die Verantwortung. Schmiede left|[[Angvalion ]] thumb|Schmiede Großschmied Angvalion ''' schenkte dem Siegel einen meisterlichen Schild, welcher sich nach eingehender Prüfung verschiedener Siegelträger und deren unterschiedlichster Kräfte als scheinbar unzerstörbar heraus stellte. Die abschließenden Arbeitsschritte führte er der Siegelgemeinschaft im Rahmen der Meisterprüfung vor und begleitete diese Arbeit durch einen überaus informativen Vortrag zu Bodenschätzen im Allgemeinen und der Schmiedekunst im Besonderen. Eine gelungene Vorstellung, die nur durch die Perfektion seiner Kunst übertroffen wurde. Küche & Vorratskammer thumb|Küche & Vorratskammer Die Stelle des obersten Koches ist derzeit frei. Politische Struktur thumb|Struktur der Gilde Die einzelnen Ränge und Posten sind nicht scharf voneinander abgegrenzt, sondern vielschichtig ineinander verflochten, vom Bundmeister bis hin zum Anwärter. Dabei müssen nicht ständig sämtliche Posten besetzt sein, was im Besonderen die Meister betrifft. Je nach Bedarf und Aktivität der Gilde steht es jedoch jedem Siegelträger frei, sich in dem von ihm bevorzugten Bereich besonders zu engagieren und für den jeweiligen Posten zu bewerben. Im Folgenden werden die Strukturen der Gilde genauer beschrieben. right|Wappen der Horde Siegel der Bundmeisterin '''Bundmeister des Siegels *Hat die Führungsposition inne. *Besetzt den Rat und hat die entscheidende Stimme, sollte sich dieser nicht im Stande sehen, sich zu einigen. *Kümmert sich um die Strategie der Gilde und gibt dem Rat konkrete Zielsetzungen zur Durchführung dieser Strategie. ---- Schreibwerkzeug der "Rechten Hand" Die rechte Hand *Hat ihren Hauptsitz in den Schreibzimmern der Siegel-Hallen und pflegt diese in enger Zusammenarbeit mit dem Archivar. Hierzu gehören die Gildenbücher im Besonderen. *Fungiert als Schreibkraft der Bundmeisterin und verkündet in deren Auftrag das Wort des Siegels. Hierzu gehören vor allem Aushänge in öffentlichen Hallen, sowie die Betreuung von Werbungs- und Rekrutierungsschriften im öffentlichen Bereich. *Hat keine direkte Entscheidungsgewalt im Rat, kann jedoch zeitweilig stellvertretend mit Ratsaufgaben betraut werden. *Organisiert und betreut die Feierlichkeiten des Siegels, delegiert und überwacht bei größeren Veranstaltungen. Unterstützt den amtierenden Herold bei den Anwärterprüfungen in beratender und hilfreicher Funktion. *Unterstützt den amtierenden Torwächter bei der Bewältigung des eingehenden Bewerbungsschriftverkehrs und begleitet nach Bedarf die Aufnahmegespräche, sollte kein stellvertretender Torwächter zur Verfügung stehen. *Organisiert und betreut die Wahl und Prüfung der Berufsmeister. Dient im folgenden in unterstützender Funktion den Meistern der Berufe. Hierzu gehören im Besonderen etwaige Buchführungen, sowie die Organisation von Veranstaltungen. *Ist außerdem berechtigt, in Eigenverantwortung Stellen auszuschreiben. ---- Der Rat des Siegels *Besteht aus mehreren Mitgliedern, die im Einzelnen klar umrissene Aufgaben haben. *Unterstützt die Bundmeisterin bei der Planung und Durchführung der Strategie und trifft hierbei in demokratischer Abstimmung alle wichtigen Entscheidungen, wobei die Bundmeisterin selbst die letzte und entscheidende Stimme hat, sollte es im Rat zu keiner klaren Einigung kommen. Kriegsgleve Der Kriegsmeister *Plant und leitet die Schlachtzüge des Siegels. Kennt die Fähigkeiten und Talente der Kampfeinheiten genau und koordiniert deren strategischen Einsatz im Kampf. *Hat einen gleichwertigen Anteil der Stimmen im Rat, im Feld während des Kampfes jedoch die absolute Befehlsgewalt. *Sitzt den Meistern der Klassen vor, in Zeiten, wo die Notwendigkeit dieser Posten gegeben ist. Überlässt den Klassenmeistern jedoch die Eigenverantwortung, solange die Einigung untereinander funktioniert und die Arbeit der Meister im Sinne der Gemeinschaft steht. Schlüssel des Torwächters Der Torwächter *Ist erster Ansprechpartner für alle Bewerber. Prüft die eingehenden Bewerbungen, hakt bei Unklarheiten nach und trifft eine Vorauswahl nach den Grundleitsätzen der Gilde. *Organisiert und führt die Aufnahmegespräche, bestimmt etwaige Beisitzer und ernennt in Eigenverantwortung seinen Stellvertreter, sollte der Torwächter ein Aufnahmegespräch nicht persönlich führen können. *Übergibt den erfolgreichen Anwärter in die führsorglichen Hände des Herolds und kümmert sich in enger Zusammenarbeit mit diesem um die korrekte Einhaltung und Ordnung der unteren Ränge im Siegel. *Hat darüber hinaus auch die Möglichkeit, einen Mentor aus den Reihen der Siegelträger zu bestimmen, der sich während der Anwärterzeit persönlich um die Belange des Anwärters kümmert. Hierbei sind Siegelträger aus den Reihen jener Meister zu bevorzugen, die der selben Profession nachgehen, wie auch der Anwärter selbst, um diesem die Integration in seine Gruppe zu erleichtern. *Kümmert sich außerdem um die Wartung, Herstellung und Ausgabe der Funkodinger. Dokumente des Diplomaten Der Diplomat *Kümmert sich um auswärtige Beziehungen zu anderen Gilden. *Vertritt das Siegel nach Außen gemäß den Grundsätzen der Gilde. *Verbessert die Wirkung der Gilde nach außen, öffnet die Gilde bzw. grenzt die Gilde zu anderen Gilden spezifisch ab. ---- Truhe des Zeugwarts Der Zeugwart *Überwacht und hält die Ordnung in der Gildenbank. *Bestimmt über den Verkauf von eingelagerten Gegenständen im Auktionshaus. *Koordiniert und überwacht die Kreditvergabe der Gildenbank. Horn des Herolds Der Herold *Plant und organisiert Veranstaltungen des Siegels, wobei ihm die Unterstützung der Rechten Hand zur vollen Verfügung steht. *Steht jedem Siegelträger, der eine Veranstaltung plant, ((RP-Kampagnen, Meister-Prüfungen, Feste, etc…)) hilfreich zur Seite. *Plant und organisiert die Anwärterprüfungen. *Kümmert sich in enger Zusammenarbeit mit dem Torwächter um die korrekte Einhaltung und Ordnung der unteren Ränge im Siegel. Dies betrifft im Besonderen den Aufstieg der Anwärter bei bestandener Prüfung. *Übergibt den neuen Siegelträger nach bestandener Anwärterprüfung in die führsorglichen Hände des Klassenmeisters, so diese Position besetzt ist, oder entlässt ihn in die freundliche Obhut der Gruppe seiner entsprechenden Klasse. *Hat darüber hinaus auch die Möglichkeit, einen Mentor aus den Reihen der Siegelträger zu bestimmen, der sich während der Anwärterzeit persönlich um die Belange des Anwärters kümmert. Hierbei sind Siegelträger aus den Reihen jener Meister zu bevorzugen, die der selben Profession nachgehen, wie auch der Anwärter selbst, um diesem die Integration in seine Gruppe zu erleichtern. ---- Monokel des Mentors Der Mentor *Ist ein vom Torwächter oder Herold ausgesuchter Siegelträger, der sich persönlich um einen bestimmten Anwärter kümmert. *Wird bevorzugt aus den Reihen jener Meister gewählt, die der selben Profession nachgehen, wie auch der Anwärter. Dies soll dem Bewerber den Anschluss an die Gemeinschaft erleichtern und ihn direkt in seine Klassen- oder Berufsgruppe integrieren. *Ist während der Zeit der Anwärterschaft erster Ansprechpartner für jede Hilfe, Fragen oder Beschwerden. ---- Siegel-Meister *Engagieren sich besonders in den entsprechenden Bereichen, stehen den Siegelmitgliedern selbiger Profession hilfreich zur Seite und kümmern sich im Besonderen um Anwärter und neue Siegelträger. *Können in mehreren Positionen innerhalb der Gildenstruktur gleichzeitig tätig sein. Buch der Meister der Klassen Meister der Klassen *Der Klassenmeister selbst wird in diplomatischer Abstimmung von den Mitgliedern der entsprechenden Klasse gewählt und auch abgesetzt. Die Auswahlkriterien obliegen dabei ebenfalls den Ansprüchen und Notwendigkeiten dieser Klasse. *Sollte die Besetzung des Postens Notwendigkeit haben und kommen die Mitglieder dieser Gruppe zu keiner Einigung, liegt das letzte Wort bei der Kriegsmeisterin. ::*Offensivzauberer ((Magier; Hexenmeister; Schattenpriester ..)) ::*Defensivzauberer ((Heiler)) ::*Frontkämpfer ((Tanks; Nahkämpfer; Die, die sich gern im Getümmel vorn aufhalten)) ::*Aufklärung ((Schurken; Jäger; Waldläufer, Die, gern ungesehen zuschlagen)) ::((hängt von der Skillung, und vor allem auch vom Charakterkonzept ab)) Schriftrolle der Berufsmeister Meister der Berufe *Werden im Rahmen entsprechender Prüfungen gewählt und können in zeitlichen Abständen durch weitere Prüfungen neu gesetzt oder bestätigt werden. *Die Meister des Berufs stehen in enger Zusammenarbeit mit dem Zeugwart, was im Besonderen die Vergabe von Materialien und Rezepten oder Mustern betrifft. *Können vom Herold oder der Rechten Hand bei Veranstaltungen oder Anwärterprüfungen für spezielle Aufgaben eingesetzt werden und sind erste Ansprechpartner für Bedarfsgüter jeglichen Zweckes. *Koordinieren die Besorgung von Materialien und Herstellung der Bedarfsgüter innerhalb ihrer Berufsgruppe bei größeren Bestellungen für Veranstaltungen des Siegels. ---- right|Das Siegel - Logo Ehrensiegelträger *Ein einfacher Ehrentitel der in seltenen Fällen vergeben wird, zum Beispiel an unsere ehemaligen Bundmeister oder Mitglieder, die sich besonders für das Siegel verdient gemacht haben. Siegelträger *Alle vollwertigen Siegelmitglieder, die ihren Anwärterstatus durch eine Prüfung losgeworden sind. Sobald das Mitglied Siegelträger geworden ist hat es die Möglichkeit in die Berufs- oder Klassengruppen aufgenommen zu werden. Anwärter *Der erste Rang, den man im Siegel erhält. Der Anwärter ist noch kein vollwertiges Mitglied, sondern befindet sich in einem Teststatus, primär um zu schauen ob er in die Gilde passt und mit den Mitgliedern zurechtkommt. Bewerbungen & Aufnahme Die Aufnahme erfolgt normalerweise nur durch eine Bewerbung im Gildenforum. Nach der erfolgreichen RP Bewerbung, die geprüft wird, wird ein Mentor für den Bewerber benannt. Dieser Mentor wird sich ingame mit dem Bewerber auseinandersetzen und bei einer Zustimmung seinerseits Ihn in die Gilde aufnehmen. Es folgt eine mehrtägige Zeit der Anwärterschaft, in der festgestellt wird, ob der Anwärter zur Gemeinschaft passt, und die durch das Bestehen einer Prüfung endet. Diese Prüfung ist ein Gildenevent, bei dem ein großer Teil der Gilde anwesend ist und mehrere Anwärter gemeinsam vor eine Aufgabe gestellt werden. Durch Zusammenarbeit aber auch durch die Mithilfe der etablierten Mitglieder ist diese Aufgabe zu lösen. Mit dem Bestehen der Prüfung werden die Mitglieder zu Siegelträgern und somit zu vollwertigen Mitgliedern. Links Das Gildenforum des Siegels Die Mitgliederliste des Siegels Category:Gilden_Horde